


Обретение тепла

by Eltendo



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fandom Antagonists 2020, Канон: Папа и море, Муми-тролль подразумевается, Персонажи: Морра
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltendo/pseuds/Eltendo
Summary: Из-за действий и переживаний Мумми-тролля земля под танцующей Моррой перестает замерзать.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Обретение тепла

**Author's Note:**

> Эстетическое АУ

  
[Полный размер](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/yk832ku64piqftn/%21IMG_20200722_075358.jpg)


End file.
